Mine
by Crazy GleekPotterhead
Summary: A fic centered around Kurt and Blaine's love story, using the words and music video of Taylor Swift's 'Mine'. AU


**Okay, I was listening to Taylor Swift and this came into my head. It took me a while to write it, but I hope it's good. It's based heavily on the video and the song, both of which I think fit Klaine very well.**

**Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Taylor Swift song Mine (sad) or Klaine (even sadder).**

* * *

><p><em>You were in college working part time waiting tables<em>

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the deli and looked around. It was quite empty for a Saturday and it was very lightly-staffed. He sat down and looked across at the table near him and saw a couple fighting over something that was probably very small and trivial Kurt sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. It brought back bad memories.<p>

His step-brother Finn and one of his best-friends Rachel fought a lot while they were living together. He knew this because after every fight (and they were numerous) Rachel called him and gushed every detail over the phone even if Kurt had heard some of them. He had even seen part of a fight once. Horribly it was still stuck in his memories. And somehow Finn proposed to her, and then they had a big fight and split up right before the wedding. It had taught Kurt a few things about love, mostly it never lasts. Trying to clear his head he took out his pad and began to draw.

* * *

><p>Blaine trudged into the deli, just a little bit late, dreading his day at work. He didn't want to work at the deli in his collage holiday, even if it was only part-time, but by the time he had got around to looking for a job, it was the only place that was hiring. He could have of course gone back to Westerville, but Blaine didn't really feel like going back. NYC was where he was meant to be, and Blaine didn't want to look back.<p>

He smiled fakely at the staff and went in the back to change. After donning his stupid cap and apron and picking up a notepad and pen, Blaine walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the counter. One of the waitresses noticed him and beckoned him. Blaine unwillingly dragged himself over to her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Table 7." She said, gesturing to one of the tables. Blaine noticed it was only populated by a brown-haired boy, who looked very deep in concentration. Sighing, Blaine walked over to the table, looking down at his pad, trying to figure out what the boxes on it meant, absentmindedly twirling the pen between his fingers. "Are you ready to order?" he asked, without looking up. The boy looked up from his drawing, his face a little flushed. Blaine was caught off-guard by the pure beauty of the boy; his eyes were sky blue with little green flecks that shone while his porcelain skin shimmered in the sun. Blaine bit his lip, forgetting completely why he was there.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up from his drawing pad at the person in front of him. He had a tugging at the back of his mind that the boy had asked him something, but he couldn't for the life of him remember. He had very dark, very curly hair and very bright hazel eyes, which was a nice contrast. Kurt tilted his head sideways slightly still scanning Blaine.<p>

All too soon Blaine remembered why he was there. "Um, can I take your order?"

"Um…yeah." Kurt stuttered quickly, feeling a little embarrassed for staring at him for so long. "I'll have the Caesar salad with a Diet Coke."

Blaine quickly wrote his order down. Just before he was about to turn away he noticed the drawing on the boy's table. "Wow, that's really good, did you draw it?"

Kurt looked down and up nervously before replying, "Yeah, yeah, I drew it."

"Are you an artist?" Blaine asked.

"Kind of. I do fashion design, it's my major, I start at NYU next semester." He rambled. _Kurt why are you telling this to a random stranger?_ He thought to himself. _He could be a raving stalker psychopath! A really cute psychopath. No stop, Kurt._

"Really? I go to NYU too!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'm a sophomore."

"I guess I'll be seeing you there." Kurt said. "There as in at school, NYU, the collage we both go to." Kurt mind-slapped himself. _Now you sound like a right idiot._

Blaine smiled. He liked this guy. A lot. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Blaine your server today." Kurt chuckled at the late introduction.

_Ohmygosh, his laugh, _Blaine thought, his mind turning to putty. "Um, I'm just gonna put this through."

"Yeah, sure, um, bye." Kurt said. Blaine said bye, then left. Kurt sighed. _At least I'll know someone when I start next year. A cute and hopefully gay someone._

_Maybe something good _will_ come out of this job after all._ Blaine thought.

* * *

><p><em>I say can you believe it?<em>

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it?" Kurt asked Blaine while they were snuggled on the couch together.<p>

"That I found someone as amazing as you? No I don't believe it either." Blaine said kissing Kurt's forehead while he blushed.

"It must have been fate." Kurt said, turning his head up to face Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?<em>

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kurt, I'll race you to the sea!" Blaine said, jumping out the car and running down the sandy beach, discarding his flip-flops in a corner. The beach was completely empty as far as Kurt could see as he put down their bags before running after Blaine into the sea. Blaine obviously reached the sea before Kurt, relishing in its coldness. Kurt on the other hand didn't relish it as much. Or at all. In fact he hated it.<p>

"Holy shit, Blaine the water's freezing!" Kurt screamed, jumping in the air as soon as the tide came into his ankles. "I'm not going in."

"Come on! Please!" Blaine pleaded making his pouty infant face that couldn't resist.

"No, I'll catch pneumonia and my skin will dry up!" Kurt protested.

"Okay, fine. I'll give you a piggy back across the beach then." Blaine suggested.

"Fine." Kurt hopped onto Blaine's back, holding tightly on to Blaine.

"Okay, hold on." Blaine said, before tearing off down the beach at a surprising speed, considering Kurt was on his back.

"Blaine! Too fast!" Kurt screamed. Blaine smiled but slowed down a bit. An idea blossomed in his head, and soon Blaine changed direction and started heading for the sea. "Blaine, this is so amazing, thank you. Blaine, what are you doing? Quickly, Blaine was already knee-deep in water. "Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt screamed

"Getting you in the water!" Blaine screamed back. He waded deeper in, while Kurt tried his hardest to not get wet. Soon, Blaine was too far in and it was impossible not to be in the water.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined, slipping off Blaine's back. "I'm going to kill you!"

"You have to catch me first!" Blaine said before wading back to the shore.

Kurt was surprisingly fast in the water and closed the gap between them quickly, but Blaine got to the sand first, soon to be tackled to the ground by Kurt. They both sat laughing at each other for a while, before finally calming down.

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt replied. Blaine pulled Kurt in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're not getting away that easy." Kurt said, pulling Blaine in for another kiss, this time more passionately.

* * *

><p><em>Flash forward and we're taking on the world together<br>And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded<br>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay  
>We got nothing figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<em>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, come on, this way!" Kurt directed as they made their way into their apartment. Both Kurt and Blaine had boxes full of stuff, mostly Kurt's. After Blaine had put the last box in the main room he went up to their bedroom to find Kurt in it, muttering to himself. Blaine crept up to him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, planting a kiss on his neck. "I was just thinking about how we were going to decorate our room." Kurt said.<p>

"Hmm, I love it when you go into fashion-designer mode. And I'm sure whatever it is I'll love it."

Kurt slipped free of Blaine's grasp and turned to face him. "Really?"

"Really, my love." Blaine said, gently swaying in time to music in his head.

"Come on. We should unpack." Blaine muttered into Kurt's ear. They started unpacking the boxes that were in their room, thinking they would work their way through the house. In the living room Kurt sat down and opened a box labelled, 'Kurt's high-school memoirs'. He pulled out a few contest tickets then something wrapped in bubble-wrap. Carefully, he revealed the framed picture. It was of the entire glee club on graduation. Some of them weren't graduating but they were in the picture anyway. In the corner of the picture Finn and Rachel stood perfectly together. They looked so in love. Tears erupted from Kurt's eyes, splashing on the picture.

Blaine heard the sobs and hurried quickly into the living room. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"They were so perfect together Blaine! But they broke up! That means that…"

"Hey," Blaine said, cutting him off. "That means nothing. I love you and I wouldn't dream of ever leaving you, because it would make me too depressed."

"You promise?" Kurt said sniffling.

"I promise to you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, that's we will ever make your friends mistakes. Never ever. And I promise to love you until the end."

"Me too. I could never leave you Blaine." Kurt sniffed again, earning him a hug from Blaine.

"Forget about them, this is about us." Blaine said standing up and offering Kurt his hand. "Now come on." They went out of the bedroom and started unpacking in the living room. Soon they were laughing and smiling again, all bad memories forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?<br>You put your arm around me for the first time  
>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<br>You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, if I fall in I am pulling you in with me." Kurt threatened.<p>

"Okay deal." Blaine said smiling. They had been going out on their little rowing boat for years now but Kurt still thought he was going to fall in. "I love this lake, it's so peaceful." Kurt said looking out over the calm ripples in the slightly murky water.

"Yeah it is." Blaine replied. "Oh my gosh, Kurt, look at that on top of the mountain! Behind you!" Blaine said, pointing to a non-existent thing behind Kurt.

"What?" Kurt said, turning around to look.

While he did this, Blaine pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. The first thing Kurt noticed when he turned back was the ring. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Ohmygosh, yes! YES!" Kurt screamed, practically jumping on Blaine, causing the boat to rock slightly. When he was released, Blaine slowly slid the ring onto Kurt's middle finger while he squealed in happiness. "I love you so much!" He jumped on Blaine again, this time crashing their lips together.

* * *

><p><em>Do you remember all the city lights on the water?<br>You saw me start to believe for the first time  
>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<br>You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the couch with Blaine's head in his lap, stroking his curls.<p>

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine asked looking up.

Kurt looked down at him and smiled at how his voice sounded surprised. "Definitely. You're the best thing I've ever been able to call mine. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.<br>As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<em>

* * *

><p>Slamming the door behind him, Blaine entered their apartment, dumping his briefcase on the table. Kurt was cleaning the counter when he came in.<p>

"Where have you been?" Kurt asked angrily. "It's two bloody thirty!"

"Work ran late, then I went out with my mates, what's the problem?" Blaine asked back angrily. His day at work had been extremely stressful, and he needed to get rid of his stress. Since when was that a crime?

"You, could have a least called me!" Kurt screamed. "Oh, and," Kurt turned to the counter and picked up a bundle of letters. "These bills aren't going to pay themselves, Blaine! You need to do something!"

"I'm doing everything I can! Maybe if you weren't a failed fashion designer AND Broadway performer, you get a real job!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt's surprise was displayed obviously on his face, but he bit back.. "You know what, Rachel was right. Life's hard and then you die. There's no room for love along the way!"

"Well what if this isn't love?" Blaine yelled and almost immediately regretting it. Kurt looked so broken. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He looked at Blaine before running outside.

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
>'Cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then you took me by surprise  
>You said I'll never leave you alone<em>

Blaine knew he had to make this right. He followed Kurt outside. Luckily he hadn't gone far, just the bottom of the garden.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, trying to take his hand, but Kurt pulled it away.

"No, you said you don't love me. God, why was I so stupid? I should have listened to Rachel. She was right all along." Kurt muttered.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

"No, she wasn't!" Blaine said, pulling Kurt to face him. Kurt still looked down, refusing to look at his face. "Kurt I do love you, I could never stop loving you, ever. Even if you stopped loving me. You complete me Kurt and… I'll never,ever leave you alone." Kurt looked into his eyes. Blaine continued. "I remember how we felt running around at the beach and every time I look at you, it's like the first time, but sometimes if you focus on all the good things, it becomes less hard. You are my good thing Kurt, and without you, I wouldn't be livinf my life. I'm so sorry for flipping out back there. I'm so, so, sorry." Kurt smiled

* * *

><p><em>Hold on, make it last<br>Hold on, never turn back  
>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<br>You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

><p>A Few Years Later:<p>

"Dad! Come on! We'll be late for the beach!" Nick shouted from outside the house.

"Daddy, hurry up!" Taylor cried as well.

"In a sec!" Kurt shouted back, still looking for Taylor's goggles, knowing she would want to use them. While looking he found a thick and dusty purple photo album. Quickly forgetting his quest for his daughter's goggles he started to flick through. The first few were taken on Kurt and Blaine's wedding day, saying their vows, cutting the cake, and of course, sealing the deal with a kiss. The next few were them holding Nick in their arms together and then Taylor. _We have the cutest kids ever, _Kurt thought.

The next few were them making stupid faces with Nick and Taylor. Kurt noticed a particularly horrendous one, making a note to burn it later. As he flipped the next page he realised how lucky he was. He had a nice house, two beautiful children and the most gorgeous husband ever. He looked at a few others. Most were from the kids' birthday.

"Dad!" Nick shouted again. "Daddy B said if you don't come out now we will leave without you!"

Kurt quickly closed the album and grabbed a camera on his way out. "Finally!" Taylor said, crossing her armsdid.

"Hey, missy, don't be sassy with me, you're only 8." Kurt reminded her.

"Where did she get all that sass from I wonder?" Blaine asked Kurt knowingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Just get in dad." Nick said, shaking his head. Kurt rolled his eyes, but got in the car. Blaine smiled at Kurt before ruffling Nick's hair.

"Okay. TO THE BEACH!" Blaine shouted when they were all in.

"Daddy B, you're such a goofball!" Taylor said.

"Yeah, he's a right goofball isn't he?" Kurt asked, ruffling Blaine's curls. "But I still love him."

"Aww, I love you to sweetheart." Blaine replied cheesily. Kurt sat back in the passenger seat, smiling ear to ear.

"Daddy Kurt, can I ask you something?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, anything honey." Kurt replied.

"This older girl, Tiffany, she said that life's hard and then you die, is she right?"

Kurt almost laughed at the innocence in her voice. "No, honey, that's not true." He looked sideways at Blaine who smiled at him. "There is always love along the way."

_Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>I can see it  
>I can see it now<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<br>Terribly cheesy I know.  
><strong>**Btw, I made the couple Finchel (not because I have anything against them) but I didn't really want to make the couple Burt + Carole or Burt + Kurt's mother. Also, the little girl was an ode to Taylor Swift for giving me this song to write this fanfic to.**


End file.
